Stranger Inside
by Kebiin
Summary: Darth Vader never really had a childhood or a chance to enjoy his youth. So what happens when a tear in the fabric of reality and a ripple in the stream of time gets him stuck in the future with a few teenaged slackers?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Alright, so this is my first fanfic. I've been wanting to write something for a while, but never found a good place to start. I'm not sure this is a "good" place, but whatever. I'm sure I've got tons of punctuation issues, so I'd be more than happy for you to bring those to my attention. Darth Vader OOC.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Darth Vader or anyone/thing related to the Star Wars universe except for my very nerdy collection of merchandise.

**

* * *

**

Hyperspace

"Malfunction? What do you mean malfunction?" the man asked.

"I…I…Uhhmmm…"

"SPEAK UP! OUT WITH IT ADMIRAL!" Vader yelled. Admiral Kendal Ozzel was normally a confident man, but facing Vader's wrath was more than a bit intimidating.

"I…Errr…don't know sir. We've lost control of the vessel. It's like it has a mind of its own." Ozzel replied. Darth Vader reached out to choke the man lifting him off the ground as he did so.

"Lord Vader. Please, we just need time. We'll get this figured out." Ozzel croaked.

"You'd better hope so." Vader grunted. With that, he released Ozzel and left him gasping for air and slowly returning to his normal coloration. Another officer spoke up. "Lord Vader. It appears that we're now en route to a small planet located in the Milky Way galaxy."

This got Vader's full attention. _Milky Way?_ he thought. "I've never heard of it…and the planet?" he asked.

"Earth sir." Was the reply.

**Earth. A small town in the middle of nowhere.**

Samantha sat at her computer, frustration clearly visible on her chocolate colored face as she looked at the blinking red swords on the screen before her. _This guy just won't stop attacking me._ She thought. She sent a quick IGM to her friend Allen. It read: _"Hey man, would you happen to have any spare troops sitting around?" _

The reply came shortly after. _"Sure. What's up?" _

"_Catapults. They'll be here in about three hours."_

"_Bummer. I'll send what I have."_

Samantha sent a brief thank you message and left for the kitchen. _Snack time. _

* * *

There it is... first chapter. No rotten tomatoes please. If it's bad, just say so. Although...if you must throw something at me, cash would do just fine. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Thanks for all of your reviews.

* * *

Samantha went through the snack cabinets opening one and finding it empty before moving to the next one with the same result. The most evidence of any food she was able to find was an empty

honey bun box…HER empty honey bun box. _Oh. That's great…just perfect. Wait…there was one left when I last __looked. Where the mess… _Her train of thought was cut off rather abruptly by another person's

voice.

"Looking for something Sam?"

"No." she replied. "I just like studying the dust that's collected in the cabinets."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. We haven't been out of snacks for that long… let me know when you finish your inspection or find whatever it is you're looking for." The voice replied.

Sam, as she was called by almost everyone, turned to see her cousin Stephanie in the doorway eating a honey bun. _MY honey bun._

"Found it!" Sam announced as she walked toward her cousin.

"Really?"

"Yep. Thanks." Sam muttered as she snatched the remainder of the pastry out of Stephanie's hand and disappeared around the corner. Stephanie caught up with her cousin just in time to see her

shove the last bite into her mouth.

"You ate that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yesshh. Sho?" Sam asked through a mouthful of honey bun.

"Well, I already ate part of it." She replied.

This time, Samantha swallowed before continuing. "Yeah? I guess you're just some complete stranger and eating after you is gonna kill me."

Stephanie said nothing for a moment, then she stuck her tongue out and left. Samantha shook her head and went out into the shop where her father was working on a model. He looked up as she

entered.

"It's about time you started on that." She called loud enough to be heard over the compressor for the airbrush that he was using. "You've only had it for the last four years."

Anthony Evans turned off the compressor and laughed. "And here I thought you came out to spend some quality time with your old man. You're just here to bug me." He joked. Sam looked at him for a

second before replying.

"…something wrong with that?" she asked punching him playfully in the arm. He chuckled and elbowed her in response.

"So what's on your mind kiddo?"

"Not much. Is Mom still gone?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She went grocery shopping, so that could take a while."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna walk down to the convenience store and get some stuff." With that, Sam turned to leave.

"Alright. Be safe." Her father called after her.

"Sure thing." She replied as she reached the door and got ready to leave.

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Sure Dad." Sam walked out the door only to be stopped again.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Make sure to look both wa-"

"Bye Dad." Sam interjected leaving her father laughing to himself and thinking about how much fun he has messing with his kids.

**Executor**

Vader sat in his hyperbaric chamber looking down at the mask in his lap. _If only I could breathe like this __outside of this chamber. _He sat and thought about his youth. Or at least what he had of a

childhood. His quiet reflection was broken by a series of warning beeps. "What the…" the rest of his question was lost in stunned silence as a blinding light began to fill the small capsule. It engulfed

the very surprised and currently blind Sith Lord and disappeared, leaving behind the empty chamber.

* * *

Alright. There's the second chapter. Not much Vader in it, but I'll make up for it later I think. That's kind of a lame way to get him into Sam's world, but it's all I could think of. Maybe if something better hits me I'll re-write it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to put this chapter up...

* * *

**Earth? Maybe.**

Vader stood up from where he was dropped and scanned his surroundings. Most of the objects in the area were foreign to him and he had no clue where he was. He watched a man get into what

appeared to be an airspeeder on wheels. The vehicle took off without leaving the ground. _That's lame._ He thought. He eventually shrugged it off and decided to focus on the more important task

of finding out where he was and how to get back to his ship. Directly in front of him stood a building that reminded him of Dexter's Diner back on Coruscant. Vader watched as a group of kids entered

the building and decided to follow them. _Maybe one of them can tell me where I am. _When he walked inside and looked around, he saw no trace of the group. _Oh well, surely there's someone around here. _

Vader turned just in time to see a young teenager approaching the building.

**Earth. Obviously.**

As Sam approached the store, she realized that she'd forgotten to bring enough money for the arcade and her snack. _Well crap._ she thought. She went in and strolled down a few isles trying to find a

package of jerky that she wanted. As she crouched in the middle of the isle trying to make her selection, the sound of mechanical breathing became obvious. At first, she tried to ignore it. Then it got

louder.

"You there. Is this Earth?" a deep voice asked.

_What kind of moron would ask something like that?_ Sam thought. "Yeah." She answered as she turned to face the voice's owner. "Whoa…cool Vader costume!"

"Costume?"

"I'm sure you paid an arm and a leg for that."

_Try an arm and two legs. _Vader thought. "You have no idea." He answered dryly.

Sam nodded and turned her attention back to the selection of jerky completely forgetting the question that had started the conversation.

"You're sure this is Earth?" Vader asked again.

Sam turned to face "Vader" once more. "Yeah man. I've lived my entire existence here. I'm pretty sure the name of this planet is Earth unless my science teachers have lied to me for the past seventeen years."

"Good. Then you will assist me in getting back to my vessel."

"No thanks. Kinda swamped right now. I've got video games to play. Right now I'm scheduled for Custo-"

"I don't care!" Vader snapped. "You _will_ help me."

"Riiiight…so do you have an Obi-Wan costume too?" Sam asked.

"I assure you this is no costume."

"Mmmkay…"

"I am Darth Vader! You will help me."

"I am Samantha Evans! No I won't." Sam retorted mocking his tone.

"You're quite brave to mock a Sith Lord in that manner."

"If you _were_ a Sith Lord."

"I am. I'm Darth Vader."

"Prove it."

"Are you questioning me?"

"I'm pretty sure that last comment was a statement."

"If I didn't need your help, I'd choke you right now."

"With the force right?"

_The force. _Vader thought. _That may be the only way to get this idiot to stop babbling about costumes. _He used the force to remove a bag of jerky from the shelf and hit Sam with it. For a moment, Sam was

too stunned to respond. "That was cool." She said becoming convinced that this actually was Darth Vader. "Do that again."

Vader repeated the process.

"Funny." Sam said after being hit with the second bag. Vader had to crack a smile at that.

"So, where'd you come from?" she asked. Vader proceeded to tell her about the malfunction and the light and how he'd been dropped just outside the store.

_This is insane…maybe I'm crazy._ Sam thought. "I'll be back." She told Vader as she went outside to make a call.


	4. Chapter 4

Enter Allen...

* * *

After making her call, Sam went back into the store to find Darth Vader sitting at one of the tables scattered about at the back of the building. She took a seat across from him and opened a bag of jerky. Then, she sent a brief message to her friend Allen. It read: _Hey. the PASS. Plz come if u can._

"Want some?" she asked, not really thinking about his situation.

"No."

"Oh. Right…sorry" she apologized after realizing what she'd done.

"What are we waiting around for? What are we doing?" Vader asked impatiently.

"Well, we don't really know what happened or how it happened. Without that knowledge, I can't help you. "

"So you're helping?"

"Yeah. I guess."

"Good."

Sam rolled her eyes. Just then, her phone vibrated. She checked the message which said: _K._

"Finding out what happened could take a while by itself. Then you've got to consider the time it may take to find a way back. I can't give you an exact time…you do realize that you may be stuck here a while right?" Sam asked.

Vader nodded in response. "How long?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Did everything I just said go in one side of your helmet and out the other?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I knew how long you'd be here, I would've told you. You could be here a few days or a few years. There's no way to tell right now."

Vader grunted and cringed at the thought of being stuck here for much longer. From where they were sitting, Sam could still see out of the front window of the store. She got up and walked toward the door as a tall, heavy-set boy walked in.

"Hey buddy." Sam said as she approached him and extended a fist.

"Hey Sam." He replied, completing the fistbump. "Just so you know, I had to stop playing Borderlands to come down here." He joked.

"Awwww. I'm so touched." Sam teased back.

"Yeah. You'd better be." He laughed. "Alright. What's up?"

"I wanted to check something. This way." She said jerking a thumb at the back of the store.

"Allen. You _do_ see someone sitting at that table right?" Sam asked cautiously and pointed at Vader's table.

"Oh cool!" He ran up to the table. Vader looked up at him. "Whoa…cool Vader costume!" Allen exclaimed. Vader groaned. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of the conversation that he'd had with Sam. Therefore, he decided to get straight to the point.

_Whack! _A bag of beef jerky flew off the nearest shelf and hit Allen in the back of the head.

"What the-"

_Whack!_ Another bag hit him on the other side of his head. He rubbed his head. Then he looked at Sam for help and perhaps an explanation, but decided that there was no point due to the fact that she was doubled over with laughter.

"You're a lot of help." he grumbled, still rubbing his head.

With great difficulty, Sam was finally able to pull herself into a standing position and wipe the tears from her eyes. "Sorry. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't the only one who could see him." she explained. Then she turned to Vader. "This is my friend Allen."

"How is this happening?" Allen asked.

"Dunno." Sam replied. "That's what we've got to figure out…jerky?"

Allen looked at the extended package and then at Sam. "Uhh…Thanks. ADD much?"

"Maybe a little." Sam replied with a grin. "Vader needs a way back to his ship."

"Umm. Alright. Where'd that come from?"

"Just stating a fact dude… wanna help?"

"I don't know. I just got a job. I'm not sure I'll have much time now."

"Oh. It's cool. Where are you working?"

"Here."

"In the arcade?"

"Of course."

"Nice."

"Yeah. It's gonna be great. I get to work in the arcade all day and go over to the convenience store whenever I feel like it. And I can do it all without leaving the building."

"Yep."

"You know what?" Allen asked. "Now that I think about it, I may be able to help."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"Well, you're here at the arcade all the time. So whenever I have time, we can toss around ideas and stuff. I'd be glad to help."

"He'll need to know everything that you told me earlier." Sam said turning to Vader.

"Must I explain it _again_?" he groaned.

"Yep."

"Fine." Vader rolled his eyes and began to tell Allen everything that had happened earlier.

"Cool." Allen whispered.

"I know." Sam agreed. "Sounds like some reality warp out of a sci-fi book or something."

"Yeah." Allen looked at his watch. _7:30. _"Gotta go Sam. See ya on-line. Later…Vader." he said as he got up and left.

"Alright buddy."

"Okay," Vader began. "what now?"

"Now, we go home." Sam said as she stood to leave.

"Home?" Vader asked, also standing.

"Yeah. It's getting kinda late."

"We?"

"Yeah. We. Do you have a better idea?" Sam asked. Vader didn't respond, so Sam continued. "We have a little guest house. I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind letting you crash there for a while. I called him earlier, so he shouldn't be too surprised." With that, they left the store and began the silent walk to Sam's house.

* * *

Okay. I'm sorry. This chapter's kinda stupid. It's more of a clumsy transition into where I need to be to make this work. I'll try to straighten things out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope my...reasoning in this chapter isn't too confusing.

* * *

"Well, here it is." Sam announced, breaking the silence as they walked up to the house.

_Nice place. _Vader thought. Sam walked up to the door and knocked. A tall, dark haired man opened the door.

"Uhhmm Sam? Why are you knocking?" he asked as he stepped out onto the porch.

"I thought it would be better for you to meet Darth Vader out here than to bring him inside and freak everyone out."

"…Okay."

"Dad, this is Darth Vader. Vader, this is my father."

"Uh. Hi." Vader muttered awkwardly.

"Hey." Anthony replied before bursting into laughter. Vader looked at Sam who simply shrugged and looked back at her father who clapped a large hand on her shoulder.

"You kids and your kidding around and stuff." He laughed. "So who is this really?"

"Darth Vader." Sam replied.

Anthony looked skeptically from Sam to 'Vader' and sighed. "Okay, I don't know what's going on but-" he stopped as a stick of jerky left the bag in Sam's hand to hover in front of them. "…Alright, I'm convinced. Meet me at the guest house." He said, going inside to grab his shoes.

Suddenly, Sam began clapping. "I'm so proud of you."

Vader frowned. "Why?"

"You didn't hit him with the bag." She chuckled as they started for the guest house in the backyard. Vader glared at her under his mask. Deciding not to kill her due to the fact that he needed her help or interfere with normal brain functions, he settled on a more…civil way of retaliation.

"Owww…" Sam groaned, rubbing her ear where Vader had thumped it. As they got to the guest house, they saw Sam's father waiting by the front door.

He extended a hand to Vader. "Anthony Evans. Most people just call me Tony."

Vader shook his hand and nodded. "Thanks."

"Sure. Well, you can go on in and check it out if you want and if you need anything, let us know. We'll try to help." With that, Tony and Sam left to give him a little space.

Vader went inside to look around. It was a nice place especially considering the size. The living room contained a couch and a TV on one end. The other, opened into a small kitchenette. _I wonder if there's any food._ Vader thought. He walked over to the mini fridge and opened it. Finding it completely empty, he decided to check out the rest of the house. He opened a door in the middle of the wall on the far side of the room which revealed a short hall. Opening the door on the right side of the hall, he found a small bedroom containing a bed, dresser, and a chair in the far corner of the room by the closet. He went back into the living area, sat on the couch and sighed. _Too bad none of this will do me any good. _He thought. Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it with the Force, sending it slamming into the doorstop with quite a bit of force.

"Okay…when your door just flies open, is that an okay to come in or a go away before I decide to do the same to you?" a voice asked cautiously.

"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"To talk."

"If you must."

"Cool." Sam replied walking in and leaning against the nearest wall. "Do you know anything about alternate realities?"

"No."

"Sci-fi. Person gets sucked into some hole or something and lands in a strange place where everything's different from where they're from. They usually meet up with themselves at some point and the alternate dimension version is usually pretty different." She explained.

"Your point?"

"This would be like an alternate dimension for you right?"

"Maybe. So what?"

"So…I'm wondering if anything has changed with you."

"Like?"

"Your health mainly."

"What about it?"

"Well, since you can't eat, you'd eventually die right?"

"You think too much…or maybe not enough. What kind of person doesn't eat?"

"Well your existence never occurred to me, let alone your eating habits."

"That was one of the uses of my hyperbaric chamber. I didn't need the helmet in there, so I could take my food in there and eat."

"Oh. That's cool. I never thought about that." She hesitated a moment as if she had something else to ask, but decided not to. Realizing what the next question might be, Vader decided to go ahead and answer it.

"Yes. My chamber does help me handle the…other end of that process."

"Wha- EWWW… Gross." Sam stammered realizing what he meant.

"You brought it up."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Okay, fine. So you can't eat without your chamber right?"

"Right."

"Has it ever occurred to you that _maybe_ you don't need your suit here?"

"Of course I need it. It's the only thing keeping me alive."

"That's true in _your_dimension or whatever, but what about here? All I'm saying is that you can't eat or drink while you have the helmet on, but you can't take it off to eat either. Without food or water, you'll die. It's not like you have the hyperbaric chamber to retreat to."

Vader nodded slightly. How he would sustain himself had never really occurred to him, but she did have a point. He had to do something. "It's 8:40. Don't you have a bedtime or something?" he asked.

"Not since I was about nine years old. Alright old man. See ya in the morning." She said as she got up and opened the door.

"Wha- OLD MAN? What do mean _old man_?" he demanded, making sure to emphasize old man.

"Goodnight." Sam called over her shoulder, closing the door behind her.

_I'm not old._ Vader thought. He eventually settled back into his thoughts. _If I take it off, and I still need it, can I get it back on in time? If not, will I be able to get help in time?_ After what seemed like an eternity, he decided what he had to do. Slowly, he reached for the latches on his helmet.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I had trouble getting in the mood to write. I was inspired by something that happened to me one morning last week. My only regret is that there's no way to attach an audio file to this. It's a better story when you hear it vs. reading it. Oh well.

* * *

Sam sat at the kitchen table messing with an empty glass.

"So…who's the new tenant?" a voice from behind asked. Sam turned to see her mother walk into the kitchen.

"Darth Vader."

"That's what your father keeps telling me. Who is it?"

"Darth Vader."

"Who is it really?"

"Yoda?" Sam tried.

Her mother sighed. "Alright. I'll find out tomorrow. I'm too tired for this right now."

"Okay. Goodnight." Sam said as she hugged her mom and left the room. Anthony and Stephanie were in the living room watching _Attack of the Clones_. Stephanie glanced up only briefly as Sam entered the room and headed upstairs.

"Not gonna join us?" Anthony asked.

"Nah. Tired. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Alright. Love ya."

"Love you too."

The next morning, Sam woke up and groaned when she saw what time it was. _7:00_ she thought. _This is ridiculous._ As she rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep, movement by the door caught her eye. The light was still a bit dim in the room and her eyes weren't fully adjusted, so she couldn't really tell what it was for a moment. As she sat there watching, nothing moved. Eventually, she shrugged it off and attributed it to the fact that she was still tired. Suddenly, it moved again. This time, the movement was like a slow crawl. Having awakened more by this point, Sam realized that what she'd been watching was a large spider creeping across the floor. She looked around for something to kill it with and spotted her shoes. They were supposed to be in the closet, but never quite made it there. She stood up to grab one of them, but thought better of it when the spider darted further into the room. The last thing she wanted was for a spider that size to get under something or in her closet, so she sat back down on the bed trying to come up with some way to kill it. She didn't want to wake anyone up, but she couldn't exactly leave the room either. It was a little cool in the room, so she crossed her legs on the bed and pulled a blanket around her until she could come up with something.

After about ten minutes, the phone rang. She heard her mother get up and answer the phone across the hall, talk for a short while and hang up.

"Mom…Mom…Mom…MOM!" Sam called. Footsteps approached the door and the knob turned.

"Wait! Don't open the door too fast. There's a big spider in here."

The footsteps receded and then returned. The door slowly opened and Sam's mother stepped in with a shoe in hand.

_Thwack! _The initial blow missed and the spider ran for its life. For some reason, Sam found the scene unfolding before her hilarious. She wasn't sure if it was relief that the spider was being killed, the fact that she was still tired, or simply the fact that watching her mother chase a spider that size around with a shoe was funny. She decided on the latter as she continued watching. The pattern that emerged was funny. Thwack. Miss. Shoe returns to striking position.

_Thwack… Thwack… Thwack… SPLAT! _This final blow had been issued with enough force for the spider to stick to the bottom of the shoe a little. Surprised that she had actually killed it, Sam's mother raised the shoe back into the air, dislodging the spider in the process. It flew into the air and landed back on the floor in a little heap. By this time, Sam was almost crying because she was laughing so hard. After she'd killed the spider, she ran over to the bed and sat down, mimicking the way that Sam sat.

"Now, I'll sit here like you." She grinned at Sam and looked back at the dead spider.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Thanks Mom."

Her mom laughed as she got up. "Sure. You might want to clean that up." She said as she motioned to what was left of the spider and left the room.

Sam got up, went to the bathroom and got a paper towel to get it with. It was pretty big. Curled up and partially smashed, it was about the size of a small bouncy ball. After disposing of it, Sam went back to sleep and woke up again at about 10:00. She took a shower, got dressed, and went to the kitchen. Her mother was making breakfast.

"Hello again." She smiled and hugged Sam.

"Hey. Sure smells good."

"Thanks. You think your friend might want to eat with us?"

"Doubt it, but I'll go ask him."

"What are we asking who?" Stephanie asked as she entered to room.

"To ask Vader if he wants to eat with us."

"Oh. Cool. I'll come."

Sam and Stephanie walked out to the guest house and knocked on the door. There was no reply and it was really quiet inside. They knocked again. This time, they got an answer.

"What?" a voice yelled. It sounded almost… normal.

"It's Sam. Mom wanted me to ask if you'd like to eat with us."

There was a long pause. "Okay. I'll be out soon."

Stephanie looked at Sam who simply shrugged. The door opened, the sight shocking Sam and startling Stephanie.

* * *

:) Short chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Short chapter this time. I just had to go back and change one detail. Minor issue. :D**

* * *

******

Executor

Madness. Pure madness. The executor was in chaos. Officers were slacking off and doing _exactly _what they wanted to do… which was nothing. Ozzel, who had just arrived at the bridge, tried desperately to get the crew under control and back on task. Try as he might, no one listened to him. They continued their conversations, games and whatever else they were doing. He knew what Lord Vader would think if he saw what was happening. When he thought about it, he hadn't heard Vader all day. That was odd.

"Piett." He called.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you seen or heard from Lord Vader today?"

"No sir. I haven't seen him. The last time I saw him was yesterday." The shorter man replied.

"Do you think he went somewhere?"

Piett shrugged. "He may have. It's not like he owes us an explanation for every trip that he makes."

Ozzel's eyes narrowed a bit at this remark. "We'll give it some time. If he's not back soon, we'll have to find him."

Piett didn't like the idea of _looking_for Lord Vader. In his opinion, Ozzel was just being nosy and maybe a bit paranoid due to the fact that the ship was in chaos. He decided that Ozzel was more worried that Vader would see the ship in this state before he could get it under control. Besides, it wasn't like Vader was stuck on some strange planet with a bunch of boneheads. How much trouble could he possibly be in?

**Earth.**

Vader stood in the doorway of the little house waiting for the girls to recover from their shock. He shifted awkwardly.

"So…" Sam began. "I see you thought about what I said."

Vader nodded.

Sam looked at him a bit. He reminded her of someone in a way.

Stephanie said nothing. She simply stared.

Vader had indeed taken his mask off. It was a strange sight. The dimension shift must have had a greater effect on him than Sam thought. He seemed to hold some the external scars from the burns, but lacked the internal injuries. Vader noticed the look on Sam's face and held out his hands. One mechanical, the other flesh and blood.

Sam's face lit up in awe. "How?" she asked.

Vader shrugged. "I dunno."

Sam shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the sight before her. There stood Vader. _The _Darth Vader clad in…of all things, jeans and a Darth Vader t-shirt. He saw the smirk forming as Sam looked at his shirt and glared at her.

"It was all I could find." He grunted.

"I understand." Sam nodded, the smirk turning into a grin.

Vader rolled his eyes. "So… what are we eating."

"Food… Oh, this is my sister, Stephanie." Sam stated and walked toward her house.

Vader groaned and looked at Stephanie who started to follow Sam. "Is she this much of a pain… all of the time?"

Stephanie smiled. "Yep. Always has been. Good to meet you."

"You too."

* * *

So there it is. I'm sorry that my description of Vader is so vague. I plan to go into more detail in the next chapter.


End file.
